Finally
by Breanie
Summary: What happened when Harry and Ginny first kissed.


**Finally**

Picking up from page 499 of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince:_

_**A**__ roar of celebration erupted from the hole behind her. Harry gaped as people began to scream at the sight of him; several hands pulled him into the room._

"_We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without even thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

_After several long moments – or it might have been half an hour – or possibly several sunlit days – they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, "Well – if you must."_

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, Harry grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk on the grounds seemed indicated, during which – if they had time – they might discuss the match._

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out of the portrait hole once they had managed to escape the crowd. When they were in the hall, they stopped and looked at each other. Ginny stood up on her toes and kissed him softly.

"Why did you kiss me, Harry, I mean, in the common room there in front of all of those people?"

Harry looked at her and motioned for her to follow him. He led her outside onto the grounds and they began to walk along the lake. He stopped near a large oak tree and leaned down to kiss her softly. Ginny sighed when he pulled away and they took a seat on the ground.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

Harry nodded. "I don't know. I mean, I didn't plan to kiss you. I just … you were running towards me and you just … I just acted."

Ginny smiled. "But why? You've never liked me that way?"

"Yes, I have … for a while now."

"And you never told me?"

Harry blushed. "Well, I didn't think … I mean, Hermione said that you didn't like me that … way anymore and I just … you're Ron's little sister."

Ginny's left eyebrow rose slightly. "Little sister?"

"Well, I don't think of you like that, it's just that I saw how mad Ron was when we caught you and Dean snogging that one day and I just thought that well if he knew about how I felt about you then he would … I'm rambling."

Ginny grinned. She wasn't sure how to react. She'd been speechless when his lips had met hers in the common room. At first, she'd thought that she'd fallen asleep and was having another one of her indulgent Harry fantasies. But then she knew that she wasn't dreaming when his hesitant tongue had met hers. Then he had been pulling away and when she looked up into those gorgeous eyes of his, she had known … she hadn't been dreaming. Harry had kissed her. And now he was telling her that he liked her?

She smiled at him. "Harry, do you fancy me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Ginny grinned. "So how long is a while exactly?"

Harry gulped. "Well – you see it's kind of like this. During the summer, we spent a lot of time together and I feel like we became even better friends then before and I … well, I sort of got used to you being around and then when school started up again, you well … you weren't there and I missed you. I missed you a lot. At first, I thought, you know it was just because of all of the time that we spent together in the summer, but when I began to really, really want to kill Dean every time he touched you … I think it hit me."

Ginny giggled. "You wanted to kill Dean? You were really that jealous?"

Harry nodded. "Ginny, you're amazing. One of the most amazing girls that I know and I can't believe that it took me so long to realize that. You've always been there for me, and if it wasn't for you … I mean, after Sirius … Gin … do you regret that I kissed you? I mean, hell I don't have anything good in my life. I'll probably end up being killed by Voldemort or something and I'll always be in some sort of trouble and I just – do you regret that I kissed you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No I don't. So, you've fancied me since the summer?"

Harry managed a small smile as he saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" When she only grinned, he laughed. "Yeah, I've fancied you since the summer. I didn't say anything or do anything because you were with Dean and then I didn't know how Ron was going to react. I also wasn't sure if you would even be interested, I mean, I knew that you had that crush on me years ago when you were just a kid and Hermione said that you got over me years ago. But I just, hell Gin, you're just so amazing and I just really wish that you wouldn't look at me with that slightly amused grin on your face and actually say something."

Ginny's grin widened. "Alright, shut up and kiss me, Potter."

"What?"

Ginny grinned broadly as she slid forwards and climbed into his lap. "I said, shut up and kiss me." Then she brought her mouth down to his.

Harry's hands slid up her back and into her hair, yanking on the elastic band that held it back so that her hair fell into his hands. He deepened the kiss, experimenting with his tongue by sliding it along her bottom lip. She let out a purring sound that made his hands fist into her hair. He was kissing Ginny. He was finally kissing her, the one person that he had been dreaming about all year. He turned his head to angle the kiss and grinned when her hands began to drag themselves through his hair.

Ginny moaned against his mouth. She loved the fact that his hands were in her hair. Dean and Michael had never bothered with something so simple; both of them had preferred to try to cop a feel whenever they could. But Harry was so sweet, and his mouth was … well, she knew that he had only been with Cho but she wondered how he could be so good at kissing. She was kissing Harry. She was finally kissing him, after years of fantasies and a stupid crush. She had gotten over the crush and told Hermione, but there was something that she hadn't told Hermione … she had indeed gotten over her crush on Harry and instead tumbled head-over-heels in love with him.

Harry pulled back, after what seemed like ages, both of them needing oxygen. He grinned at her. "It's getting late. We should probably head back inside before Filch catches us."

Ginny nodded, a small smile on her face. "Okay."

They stood up and Harry took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a moment as together they walked back across the grounds and up to the castle. He turned to look at her and grinned. "So, how did the match go?"


End file.
